The Return To Mirage Kingdom
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Summary at top of Prolouge. Rated PG-13 for violence.
1. Prolouge

Summary-It's been two years now since the great battle at Mirage Kingdom. Ash has won first place in the Hoenn League and is now back in Pallet Town with the others. Misty has also joined them and they receive an invitation from now Queen Sarah to visit. But little do they know that Cornel Hanson is on the loose again… Extended off of the TV episodes "The Princess and The Togepi" and "The Togepi Mirage"  
  
The Return to the Mirage Kingdom Pikachu Prologue Gen.  
  
Saturday October 9, 2004  
  
Hey everyone! I liked that two-episode return of Misty that I decided to extend into the future although I highly doubt that they will return to Mirage Kingdom in the future. Oh well. I don't expect this to be a massive 20 part story but maybe 5-10 parts depending on how creative I get. One last note. I'm not sure if it's Togetick or Togechick but I'm going to go with Togetick. Enjoy!  
  
The sun dawned bright into Ash Ketchum's bedroom as he tried as hard as he could to block out the sun without waking up. Turns out of course he fails and slowly gets out of bed mumbling.  
  
"I hate morning. Why do I always have to wake up to that fireball?" Ash mumbled.  
  
"Well, maybe if you closed the shades before going to bed it might help." Said a sarcastic voice. Ash turned around and did a double take. Misty was standing in his doorway. Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
"Misty? I thought you had went back to take over the Gym? What are you doing here?" Ash asked, slightly confused. Pikachu had woken up by this time and was staring with tired eyes at Misty. At Ash's question, she just grinned.  
  
"I got a letter from, er, someone so I decided to come here and tell you, Brock, May, and Max. The others are already downstairs. And unless you want to miss it, you'll hurry down to." Misty told him. With that, she walked out the door and down the stairs. Ash shook his head and quickly hurried down the stairs into the living room. Misty had already opened the letter but obviously hadn't started reading it.  
  
"Morning sleepy-head." May said happily. Ash just grunted. Max rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, now that we are all present here…" Misty quickly shot a side-glance at Ash "…I can read this." She opened the letter and began reading.  
  
"Dear Misty,  
Hi! It's Princess Sarah! Or should I say Queen Sarah now? Well, anyway it's been awhile since we've seen you guys and you should come and visit. Hanson is still thankfully locked away so all has been peaceful here. Togetick is doing great here but I think it misses its trainer. Well, hope to see you soon!  
  
Best wishes, Sarah"  
  
"I say we should go!" Ash said happily.  
  
"Yeah! Me to!" Brock said with a lightened voice and a little redness under his eyes. Misty rolled her eyes again.  
  
"It would be nice to go but there's one problem. How are we supposed to get there? It's way over in the Hoenn Region which is on the other side of the ocean!" Max exclaimed. Misty smiled.  
  
"Sarah worked that out to." Misty replied. She reached into the envelope and pulled out 5 tickets to a luxury ship liner. Ash, and especially May, gaped.  
  
"Great! The harbor is within walking distance!" May exclaimed happily.  
  
"Not only that, but the ship arrives in an about 45 minutes." Misty told May. Brock's eyes were hearts by this point so Misty pulled his ear.  
  
"Brock you know you need to stay on this planet." Misty said. The others sweat-  
dropped.  
  
"Well, it'll take us about half an hour to get to the port and then probably about another 6 hours to get to the Kingdom." Ash said. Ash quickly ran upstairs and grabbed Pikachu, who had fallen back asleep.  
  
"Hey buddy! Wake up! We're going back to Mirage Kingdom!" Ash said happily. Pikachu sighed and just let Ash carry him. They quickly made their way out of the house, saying good-bye to Ash's mom first, and then rushed out the door.  
  
A short time later…  
  
"Here we come Sarah!" Max yelled out. Other passengers on the boat stared at him. The mainland of Pallet Town was slowly retreating onto the horizon as they had set sail about 15 minutes ago.  
  
"I wonder if much has changed since we've been at Mirage." Max asked.  
  
"Apart from the fact that Sarah's the Queen, I doubt it." Misty replied. After about an hour, the mainland of Pallet Town was no longer visible. There was just ocean all around for miles and miles. The wind was a bit gustier as well. Either that or it was from how fast they were moving. After all, they were on the fastest ship that was ever built. Finally, they fell quiet and just stared at the ocean waves many hundreds of feet below them. Every once and awhile, one of them would go to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat and then shortly return afterwards. Sometimes near the ship, a whale or a dolphin would swim close to the surface or do a spectacular jump out of the water. One thing was the same out of each and every one of them though. They kept their eyes fixed on the Eastern Sky, waiting to see the great palace to slowly peep above the horizon. Then finally, after about 5 and half hours, they saw a mirage of the castle glimmering slightly above the horizon. Brock was the first one to spot it.  
  
"Hey you guys! Look over there!" Brock said excitedly, pointing into the Eastern sky. It was close to sunset now so the combination of the upside-down palace and the brilliant shades of orange, red, and purple on the clouds was quite breath taking.  
  
"Well, we are almost there. We are almost to the Mirage Kingdom." Ash said.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Yay! I new story! He he he. Well, I hope you liked it. I have somewhat of an idea about what I'm going to do for the plot but it's not completely worked out yet. Well, review! 


	2. Part 1

Sunday October 10, 2004  
  
Hey again guys! Thanks to all you people that reviewed! You're reviews(3 within one day) told me people like this story and I better keep my butt moving on it. So, enjoy!  
  
The great ship pulled into the harbor at the edge of the Mirage Kingdom. The palace with its many turrets and towers was gleaming about a mile away. As Ash, Misty, Brock, May, and Max stepped off of the ship, they saw Miranda and Sarah standing a few feet away. They went running over as fast as they could.  
  
"Sarah!" Brock shouted. She turned around and in her hands she held…  
  
"TOGETIC!" Misty exclaimed happily. Togetic's eyes lit up at the site of Misty and quickly flew to her.  
  
"I asked Togetic if it wanted to come along to greet you and it didn't hesitate for a second. Practically jumped in my arms and dragged me here." Sarah said. Brock suddenly got practically right in her face.  
  
"Oh Sarah! You are such a lovely beauty! You're face is as sweet as…" He didn't get a chance to finish because Misty pulled one ear and Max pulled the other.  
  
"You know, this is kind of fun." Max said to Misty. Brock got annoyed and threw them both off.  
  
"So Miranda, how have to been doing?" May asked. Miranda smiled.  
  
"I've been doing well. Come now. It's getting late. We must go back to the palace." Miranda replied. "There, we can talk for as long as we want." The others agreed and quickly followed.  
  
The look of fall was more pronounced here than anywhere else they had been. In the bright streetlights, deep oranges and reds as well as yellows shown brightly and it seemed as if each tree was trying to look better than the other. Slowly, they began the walk up to the palace, passed the gate which also hid the way into the Togepi paradise, and finally made their way into the castle.  
  
"So, how has you're journey been Ash?" Sarah asked as they made their way to the lounge. Ash smiled.  
  
"Won first place. I was quite surprised. A lot of the trainers were tough but I managed to beat them." Ash replied.  
  
"So, how about the Kingdom? How has it faired since Hanson has been locked away?" May asked. Miranda answered.  
  
"All has been well. Sarah and I have made weekly visits to the Togepi Paradise and they also somewhat miss you. In fact, today was the day we were going to go and visit them but we've been busy waiting for you guys to come here." Miranda replied.  
  
"I have an idea! Why don't we go right now? The Togepi love it anytime we stop in and since we have Togetic here, we can easily make our way in." Sarah said. Max jumped.  
  
"Good idea! I really would love to see how their paradise is doing since everything was wilty last time." May and Ash said. Misty turned to Togetic.  
  
"So, how about it Togetic? You want to get us inside?" Misty asked.  
  
"To-e-tica!" Togetic responded happily.  
  
"Great! Let's go!" May said. Brock followed dreamily after them. Somewhere in the distance, a faint yellow-white light blared quickly and quietly in the darkness but none of them noticed it. By this time, the sky was truly dark and all the stars were out. The moon was just starting to rise and by the time they had made their way to the gate, it truly had risen. All of them stared at Togetic who seemed to be the only one who had sensed the light that had shown so quickly.  
  
"Hello? Togetic?" Misty said while waving a hand in front of its face. Togetic snapped out of its daze and sweat dropped.  
  
"It's okay Togetic. I've had space outs before." Brock said. The others looked a Brock weirdly. Togetic closed its eyes for a second and then opened them. The faint blue light surrounded them and they felt themselves being lifted forward. Ahead of them, the gate glowed white and they were all pulled inside.  
  
Ash opened his eyes and gasped. The Paradise looked stunning. Brilliant flowers blossomed in the fields. The trees with the strange Togepi markings were green and very lush. Dozens of happy Togepi scampered around and were playing happily. Misty and Ash smiled.  
  
"Aw. Look at how cute they are." May cooed.  
  
"They are even happier than the last time we saw them. Sarah, you did a wonderful job of making these Togepi the happiest I have ever seen a Togepi." Misty said as she picked one up. It climbed onto her shoulder and began digging in her hair. Soon, most of the Togepi were surrounding them and chattering away happily in their Togepi language.  
  
"I knew Togepi were cute but this is just plain adorable!" May exclaimed when she laid down and tons of Togepi lay down on her which made Max giggle.  
  
"Yes. Sarah and I have made sure that these Togepi are as happy as they can be. Good to because we all know what happened the last time when to Togepi were around someone that was impure." Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah. Not only did their Paradise nearly die because of Hanson but I'm sure if the situation would've gone on longer, these Togepi may also have died." Ash replied. The others nodded.  
  
"Well, I do think it is time to get going. I for one am tired. Maybe we can come back in a couple days or so." Sarah said. The others agreed and turned to Togetic. It surrounded itself and the others in the blue tinge again and they all were transported out of the Paradise.  
  
Meanwhile in a dark alley somewhere in the middle of town. A Shediga and two Ninjask's were flying quietly in the air. Below them, standing was Hanson who had used them to break out of jail. His appearance was not much different from when he was put in jail except for the fact that his hair was longer and more scraggily. He laughed.  
  
"Shediga and Ninjask. Our time to rule this Kingdom is near. There is no king as of now and we shall go into the Mirage and get a Togepi! And this time, we shall not fail in our plan." Hanson said to his Pokemon. They nodded and began creeping towards the palace gate.  
  
To be continued…  
  
He he. So, did you like? I know that these last two parts haven't been all too exciting but that will not be the case in future parts. Well, thanks for reading and review! 


	3. Part 2

Monday October 11, 2004  
  
Bam bam bam! I keep cranking out one part after another. At this rate, I'll be done by the end of the week! LOL! Well, thanks to those who have reviewed. Gladdecease ) has helped me fix minor errors in this story so thanks. People like this story so much that I'm getting death threats if I don't continue. J/K LOL! Well, enjoy!  
  
Ash and company zoomed through the portal that connected the real world and the Togepi Paradise. Blue and white swirls circled around them as they spiraled forward. Then suddenly, they found themselves in the real world at the gate. They took a minute to recover but then noticed a guard running up to them.  
  
"My Queen," The guard gasped, "I come with urgent and dire news. Hanson has broken out of the jail and is on his way here. He was saying that he was going to stop at nothing to be King! I heard him telling his Pokemon Ninjask and Shedinja about his plans." The guard finished. With that, the guard ran off into the Castle quickly, probably to alert others. Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Miranda, and Sarah stood dumbfounded, rooted to their spot. Finally it began to dawn on Sarah the true meaning of what had just been told to her.  
  
"B-b-broken out?" Sarah stuttered. The others seemed to be worried. Misty, Ash, Pikachu, and Togetic on the other hand, had a blaze in their eyes that none of them had ever seen.  
  
"So he's broken out huh?" Misty asked with great annoyance in his voice. "Maybe this time he'll actually learn a lesson." All of the sudden, a great beam of white light shot through the center of them, making all of them jump as they were completely startled by the sudden Solar Beam attack. Ash glanced at the bottom of the walkway and saw Hanson along with his Pokemon marching up the path.  
  
"This is bad. The Togepi Paradise was just beginning to thrive." Miranda said worriedly. Max and Brock seemed worried to. Ash and Misty on the other hand, formed a blockade between the porthole and Hanson, who had just made his way up to them.  
  
"Well, seems you little pests are back." Hanson said. At this, Togetic launched itself forward and kicked Hanson strait in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"All right Togetic!" Misty said, slapping its hand.  
  
"Ninjask! Hyper Beam! Shedinja, Solar Beam!" Hanson yelled. The glaring attacks sliced their way through and hit the portal to the Paradise.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Electric sparks erupted from its cheeks but got caught in the blasts and created a hole in the portal. Hanson seized this chance, grabbed his Pokemon, and leapt into the hole which closed with a snap when he jumped in.  
  
"No! He'll destroy the Paradise!" Max yelled.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Brock asked. Misty looked at Ash who looked at Togetic.  
  
"Ash and I can take care of this." Misty said. She had a look of hatred in her eyes that had never been seen before. Ash was slightly taken aback.  
  
"Are you sure? It's quite risky. Who knows what might happen in there!" Miranda said. Sarah seemed on the verge of tears.  
  
"Some ruler I am. Now because of me those Togepi are going to be unhappy again." Sarah cried. Brock comforted her.  
  
"Don't worry Sarah. Misty and Ash can handle this." Brock assured her. She wiped a tear from her eye and looked at both of them.  
  
"Don't sweat it. This creep is going to deserve more than he wished for." Ash said with confidence. Misty turned to Togetic who understood what it had to do. Misty and Ash glowed blue and vanished from sight, along with Pikachu and Togetic. All the others could do now was wait and wonder.  
  
As they appeared in the Paradise, a bright orange light flashed past them and many frightened Togepi ran away from and area where the trees were wilting. Misty by this point, was completely enraged. She was so angry that it actually scared Ash a bit.  
  
"I swear I'll kill him! I'll rip the bones off of his skin. I'll flay him alive! I don't care! He really has gone too far this time." Misty growled. Ash tried to calm her down.  
  
"Misty. He needs to be served justice. Let's just catch him and bring him back." Ash replied quietly. Misty turned on him.  
  
"Justice doesn't do crap for this cruel, heartless being. Look at these poor Togepi! How come…" Misty began but cut off when another beam of light came from the West followed by more scampering Togepi. Misty turned even angrier and marched in that direction. Ash quickly followed as did Pikachu and Togetic. Standing in the middle of a wasteland was Hanson, laughing at the despair he was causing the Togepi. Misty had had it. Hanson spotted her and smiled.  
  
"Ah. The red head. Use Solar Beam Shedinja." He commanded. It began its attack but Misty pushed it aside and marched straight up to Hanson. What Ash saw next astounded even him. Misty took her fist and slugged him as hard as humanly possible. Hanson yelped in pain and staggered to the ground. But Misty didn't end there. She shoved him against a tree and punched him yet again while Hanson cried out in pain.  
  
"How does it feel you rotten piece of filth!" Misty yelled at him as she banged his body against the tree. "Tell me, how does it feel to feel helpless?!!!" With that she shoved him to the ground, put her hands around his neck and began to strangle him.  
  
"Misty! Stop!" Ash yelled in horror. "You're going to kill him!"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Jee, I like Hanson so much don't I? DIE YOU EVIL YOU-KNOW-WHAT! He he, sorry. I really do hate him. Well, as always, review! 


	4. Part 3

Tuesday October 12, 2004  
  
Once again, hi! I am cruising right along on this story don't ya think? The way I see it is that there is between 2-4 parts left but I haven't decided. I'm looking at 3 as of now but 4 may be a possibility although I doubt that there will be only one more part after this one. I have too much planned. XD Well, enjoy!  
  
If it was up to Ash, he would've let Misty continue what she was doing to Hanson. But since she would be in big trouble if Ash just let her kill him, Ash had to do what he didn't want to. He grabbed a hold of Misty and yanked her off. Hanson breathed a sigh of relief as Misty turned on Ash, piercing him with a glare.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR??!!" Misty yelled. Ash's face went from a look of concern to slightly annoyed.  
  
"Did it occur to you what might have happened if I had let you continue?" Ash snapped back.  
  
"I don't care what would happen to me! He doesn't deserve to live!" Misty bit back. Unnoticed to both of them, Hanson had struggled his way up and motioned for his Pokemon.  
  
"You could've been locked away for the rest of your life! Murder is a crime Misty, no matter what the circumstances!" Ash replied to her.  
  
"Shedinja! Solar Beam! Ninjask! Hyper Beam!" Hanson commanded. Before Ash, Misty, Pikachu, or Togetic could do anything, the attacks hit them head-on, knocking all of them to the ground unconscious. Hanson laughed at his dirty deed/  
  
"That will teach you not to mess with me! Serves you right you bratty red head." Hanson sneered. With that, he turned around and walked away, laughing evilly.  
  
Outside the Paradise  
  
"Do you think Hanson has been caught by Ash and Misty? Sarah asked worriedly. The full moon was about half way up in the sky at this point. Ash and Misty had been in the Paradise for roughly 2 and a half hours.  
  
"Well if they have, they are either struggling to get him back here or else they are just taking their sweet time." Max replied. Miranda shook her head.  
  
"I doubt that that is the case Max. By the look of rage in Misty's eyes, I'd say she was going to kill Hanson. Literally." Miranda replied. Brock looked a tad worried. He wasn't even talking which was very much unlike him. The others noticed this and took note of Brock's strange behavior.  
  
"Brock? What's up?" May asked. Brock still stared at the gateway. After a moment, he answered.  
  
"What if they are in some sort of trouble?" Brock asked. The others exchanged nervous looks.  
  
"What kind of trouble do you mean Brock?" Sarah asked. I don't think even Brock was sure about what he meant but he answered anyway.  
  
"What if they aren't able to catch Hanson? What if something happened to them?" Brock replied.  
  
Back to the Paradise  
  
Ash by this time was slowly gaining consciousness. His vision swam before him in a tint of blackness that made it hard to see anything. Still, he crawled over to Misty and shook her to jar her awake. He did the same thing to Togetic and Pikachu who were also starting to recover.  
  
"Man, my head is throbbing." Misty said lightly when she finally had recovered fully. Togetic motioned over in the direction of the North. Ash blinked as he was slightly confused.  
  
"Are you saying we should go that way Togetic?" Ash asked. Togetic nodded its head so Ash and Misty got to their feet. Misty took one look around and gasped. The Paradise was yet again, gray and wilty. The trees leaves had all disappeared. Dark and ominous clouds filled the sky and patches of flowers and grasses had been replaced by spots of bare earth. Underneath one tree they found two Togepi who were huddling together. Ash and Misty quickly ran to them and picked one up.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Misty asked. Ash also asked the same question. Both of their Togepi's opened their eyes and blinked. Togetic flew up and swung its hands back and forth.  
  
"What is it doing?" Ash asked.  
  
"It seems like Togetic is using Metronome." Misty replied. Bright light glowed out of Togetic's fingertips and into the Togepi. With each passing second, the Togepi appeared to get happier and happier until their health was restored.  
  
"There you go! You're fine!" Misty cooed. From the East, they saw a bright light that lit up the sky. Misty and Ash looked at each other.  
  
"That had to be Hanson again. He never learns does he?" Ash growled. Misty suddenly spotted something on Ash's forehead.  
  
"Ash, your head is bleeding!" Misty told him suddenly. Ash blinked at this statement but lifted his hands up to his head and pulled them away. Blood shined on them.  
  
"I can deal with that later. Right now we have to get to Hanson." Ash replied. Misty nodded and they headed off into the East with Togetic and the two Togepi's hovering nearby. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder, anxiously waiting. Then, after what was about a 5 minute run, they came upon Hanson. He had cornered a Togepi up against a tree and it was crying. Hanson laughed.  
  
"You are mine Togepi! Shedinja! Solar Beam now!" Hanson yelled. There was just one tiny error. Before Ash and Misty could do anything, one of the Togepi by their side darted out and performed Safeguard just in time which made the attacks bounce right off.  
  
"Hanson! Do you not know when to quit??!! Look at what you have done! These Pokemon do not deserve this kind of treatment!" Misty yelled. Togetic started to move forward but the guarding Togepi motioned for it to stay put. Togepi closed its eyes and Ash as well as Misty saw its hands glow white. With unimaginable power, the little Togepi launched a massive Solar Beam at Shedinja, making it collapse to the ground.  
  
"Whoa! No way!" Ash exclaimed. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Well, Metronome can mimic other attacks. It's just a guess of which one you get." Misty replied. The injured Togepi looked at the guardian one with tons of respect. Hanson was enraged.  
  
"You bratty twerp! I'll teach you not to…" Hanson began but got cut off. The Togepi began to glow white. Right in front of their eyes, the Togepi's form changed. After the brightness faded, a new Pokemon stood before them.  
  
"Whoa! It evolved into Togetic!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. I'm going to start wrapping the story up in the next part or two. Also, I'm not sure if Metronome can do a variety of attack so, yeah. Well, review! 


	5. Part 4

The Return to Mirage Kingdom Pikachu Part 4  
  
Wednesday October 13, 2004  
  
Hey all! I think I'm going to do the last two parts today. I think my writing mood might be wearing off and I don't want to get it so there's only one part left and I don't update the fic for a couple months. This will also be the first time that I finished a multi-part fic within a week! That's pretty cool huh? Also, I doubt that Togetic can do tons of attacks that I'm going to put in here so, yeah. Just struggle past it if it annoys you LOL! Okay, I'm done rambling. Enjoy!  
  
Ash's thought process was working overdrive. How were they going to defeat Hanson? He stood there in his ragged clothing with Shedinja and Ninjask right behind them.  
  
"Maybe Pikachu's Thunderbolt will do the trick. It did on those Ninjask the last time we had to battle them." Ash thought. He decided it was worth a shot. At that time, it began to sprinkle rain, which had usually restored plants to life, now signaled the look of all hope loss.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu's cheeks sparked full of energy as it released a massive wave of electricity at the Ninjask. They were ready and shot dark energy balls into the wave which mad it explode in mid-air, engulfing them all in dust and debris. Misty on the other hand, was plotting.  
  
"I do still have my Gyarados. Maybe I could use Flamethrower. Although Hanson seemed ready for Ash's attacks.  
  
"Pikachu. Try Agility. Maybe that way they can't hit you!" Ash said. Pikachu nodded and ran as fast as possible. It dodged to the right, then to the left, then back to the right again. From Ash's point of view, it seemed as if Ninjask was confused. But what they were really doing was observing Pikachu's movements, waiting for the perfect time to attack.  
  
"Now Ninjask! Use Hyper Beam!" Hanson yelled.  
  
"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Ash yelled. Pikachu was too late. Ninjask's legs grew a yellow-orange color and a massive attack launched its way at Pikachu. Suddenly from Misty's side, both Togetic rushed in front. Misty's Togetic was able to put up a very small barrier to shield itself but didn't have time to surround the others. The other Togetic, with its new power, didn't have enough time to put up a barrier at all so both Pikachu and the Paradise Togetic got the full blast and fell to the ground, fainted. Hanson laughed.  
  
"Face it. You are no match for my powers. Give up now and let me catch a Togepi so I can crown myself as King." Hanson told them with an evil grin. Misty stepped up and glared at him.  
  
"Never Hanson. If you wanted the throne so bad, instead of bringing us here that first time to steal what was then Togepi, you could've easily been King. But what did you do instead? You resorted to violence. You decided that you needed to beat up on innocent Pokemon when all you had to do was find one! Now you will pay. Go Gyarados!" Misty yelled. Except Hanson was ready for this already as well. As soon as he saw Misty release the Pokeball from her hand, he grinned evilly.  
  
"Think I wouldn't remember that did you? Well, think again! Shedinja, use Solar Beam!" Hanson commanded. As soon as Gyarados popped out of the Pokeball, Shedinja launched the attack at Gyarados who was completely unsuspecting, just having come out of the ball and all. Togetic on the other hand, was on it in a flash. He widened its barrier to include Gyarados and Shedinja's attack bounced right off. Hanson growled.  
  
"Good job Misty! Let's team up to beat him!" Ash said.  
  
"Gyarados! Use Flamethrower now!" Misty yelled. Flames spewed from the sides of Gyarados' mouth and out shot a humongous ball of fire.  
  
"Use Hyper Beam Ninjask!" Hanson yelled. Both the Ninjask launched a Hyper Beam at Misty's Gyarados which hit it head-on. Gyarados collapsed to the ground as Misty stared in horror. Their last hope on a strong finish had failed.  
  
"Misty! Look!" Ash shouted. Misty looked up just in time to see the great fireball slam into he Ninjask which made them fall from the air and flat onto the ground. Hanson looked like he was about to kill.  
  
"So you want to play dirty huh? Shedinja! You're up." Hanson said. His last hope flew forward, ready to protect Hanson until the end. Misty turned to Togetic and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Togetic. I don't know what attacks you can do. I don't know what you are capable of. All I want you to do is fight for these Togepi's homeland. Do you're best okay?" Misty said affectionately while stroking it.  
  
"Tog-e-tica!" Togetic said happily as it nodded its head. Then it turned around and faced Shedinja head on.  
  
"Time to meet your maker! Shedinja! Use Solar Beam now!" Hanson commanded.  
  
"Togetic, do what you think is right. Follow your heart and don't let him deceive you. With effort you can win this and I have confidence in you." Misty thought. Togetic turned around and winked. Misty stared as it dawned on her that Togetic could read minds. As the Solar Beam made its way to Togetic, it lifted its arms up into the air and a purple glow surrounded it. Then, Togetic held out one hand and stopped the Solar Beam attack right in front of it. Ash stared in awe.  
  
"Misty, is Togetic using Psychic?" Ash asked. Misty was also astonished but it was funny to look at Hanson's face. It was a mixture of annoyance, worry, and anger all bunched into one. Togetic pulled its hand back and pushed it forward. The Solar Beam launched around and slammed straight into Shedinja, who lumbered in the air for a second then fell to the ground on top of both Ninjask. Hanson looked on the verge of tears. But Ash and Misty didn't care. Finally, the other Togetic had regained consciousness as well as Pikachu. The other Togetic surrounded Hanson and his Pokemon with a blue color and turned to Ash.  
  
"Misty, are you coming with? We need to take this creep far away from here. Ash said. Misty shook her head.  
  
"Not yet. I'll come back in an hour or so." Misty said. With that, Ash nodded and picked up Pikachu. Then he turned to Togetic.  
  
"We're ready. Can you transport us back now?" Ash asked. Togetic nodded. Ash and Pikachu also glowed blue and in a flash, they were gone.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Well, now I go to start on the Epilogue! That probably won't be 1,000 words like all these chapters have been but it is the closing chapter. Well, review! 


	6. Epilouge

The Return to Mirage Kingdom Pikachu Epilogue  
  
Wednesday October 13, 2004  
  
Well, here is the last part of the story! Enjoy!  
  
Misty and Togetic stood side by side looking at the Paradise. The clouds above were starting to pull away and sunlight was blaring through the gaps. Misty smiled.  
  
"Togepi!" Misty shouted, "If you can here me, all is safe! Hanson is gone and will never be a treat to this Kingdom again. Come out and rebuild your Paradise!" A few Togepi peeked out of the trees and looked around. When they only saw Misty, they jumped down.  
  
"Togetic! Look!" Misty exclaimed. Thousands of Togepi were retreating from their hiding place. With each step they took on the dirt, grass sprang back to life since no evil was there to stop it. Every tree that the Togepi touched popped out buds and grew bushy again. Bright, sunny, and colorful flowers popped up in the fields as Misty saw that their energy was quickly being restored.  
  
"Aw. They're so cute!" Misty cooed. Togetic looked at Misty. Sensing what Togetic was thinking, Misty turned and looked at it, as if reading Toegtic's mind.  
  
"Are you sure? I know there's another Togetic here now but are you sure you want to leave and come back with me?" Misty asked. Togetic nodded happily and flew into Misty's arms. Finally, Misty heard a faint rumbling noise and looked up from hugging Togetic. Togepi were climbing and sitting on Gyarados' back. Misty laughed.  
  
"Sorry guys. You got to get off. I need to go back to my world." Misty said softly. The Togepi happily jumped off and ran around, trying to tag each other. Misty sighed happily. She took out her Pokeball and recalled Gyarados who returned in a beam of red light.  
  
"Come on Togetic. Let's go home." Misty said. Togetic smiled and quickly transported them out of the Paradise. Misty's last glimpse was of Togepi climbing trees and just overall having a good time.  
  
Once outside the Mirage, Misty looked around. There wasn't the sight of anyone. Slightly worried, Misty made her way up to the castle, still holding Togetic, and opened the doors to the entryway. Inside she found May, Brock, Max, Ash, Sarah, and Miranda. Misty smiled, seeing how everything was good again.  
  
"So, Ash tells me you nearly killed Hanson." Miranda said. Misty sweat dropped.  
  
"It's thanks to Ash that I didn't. So, where is he anyway?" Misty asked.  
  
"He's in a holding cell as of right now." May answered. Misty blinked, confused.  
  
"He's going to be transported to a prison across the sea. That way, it won't be so easy for him to try and do this again." Sarah said. Misty smiled.  
  
"Well, I got Togetic back and the Togepi Paradise is flourishing again. Life is good." Misty told them.  
  
The End  
  
Meh, bad ending but it was the best I could think of. XD Well, that's another story done. Review! 


End file.
